


June 9th

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, happy birthday itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's birthday throughout his short life</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 9th

For Itachi's first birthday there was a small cake and an even smaller smiling baby, held in his mother's arms. He was excited about the cake and his small chubby hands reached out for it. That small baby had no idea what was coming, he just wanted his cake.

For Itachi's fourth birthday there was a war raging, Father was out, mother was scared. She'd smile at her son but the smile was strained. He received his first kunai set that year. It was wrapped in blood red wrapping paper.

For Itachi's fifth birthday most of the focus was on his soon to come little brother, Itachi didn't mind, he was as excited as his mother. She joked that his brother was his present this year. He spent the day in her lap listening to the tiny heartbeat. He thought that was the best present he would ever receive.

For Itachi's sixth birthday Sasuke said his first clear word, the family was sitting around the table for Itachi's birthday dinner when Sasuke suddenly said 'Tachi!. Itachi changed his mind, this truly was the best present he would ever receive.

For Itachi’s seventh birthday he was on a mission. One of his first. His teammates gave him gifts of kunai and shuriken. They were of lesser quality than the ones he got from Nekobaa but he was grateful all the same.

For Itachi’s eighth birthday he gained the Sharingan. He wanted to forget that birthday, he lost his comerades. His father called his Sharingan a gift, Itachi thought of it as a curse.

For Itachi’s tenth birthday he trained for his Chunin exam with Shisui. Shisui gave him some bruises for his birthday. He also gave him a new katana for the exam. Itachi treasured it.

For Itachi’s eleventh birthday he received his ANBU mask. His little brother spent the evening trying on Itachi’s mask and gently tracing his new tattoo.

For Itachi’s thirteenth birthday he became an ANBU captain. His comrades all congratulated him no mention was made of his birthday. Even when he got home his parents both congratulated him on his promotion, that was the most important news. Only Sasuke remembered his birthday, he got him some fresh dango with his allowance. It was their last birthday together.

For Itachi’s fourteenth birthday he was alone. He was alone in his room in the Akatsuki hideout. He was alone with his memories of birthdays past. His memories of his family especially his baby brother. Sasuke hated him now and probably cursed this day. Itachi hated the day too, if not for his brother, he would wish he was never born.

For Itachi’s seventeenth birthday he saw his brother again for the first time in four years. He would regret that day for a long time. He had tortured his brother. ‘It’s to make him stronger’ he told himself. He could tell himself that all day, the trick was to make himself believe it. Sasuke had grown so much, he was taller, he looked like their mother.

For Itachi’s eighteenth birthday he found out he was going to die. He was diagnosed with microscopic polyangiitis. He had woken up several mornings coughing up blood. He was losing weight at an alarming rate. He felt tired all the time. For the first time in his life Itachi prayed. He prayed that he’d live long enough to die at his brother’s feet.

For his nineteenth birthday he was in remission. He could breathe easy. He had hope for the first time in a long time.

For his twentieth birthday the illness was back and worse than ever. He didn’t know how much longer he had but he knew he had to live. He had to live to die. His hands shook as he took a few extra pills and medicines and continued on with his day.

On Itachi’s twenty-first birthday he died. He finally fulfilled his wish. He died at his brother’s feet. He barely made it through the fight but he survived long enough to die. He died with a smile on his face, Sasuke would be the hero he could never be. Sasuke would be at peace and could move on with his life.

On his last birthday he gave his final gift and received none in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Dates aren't canon but Itachi's life is pain and why not make it worse?


End file.
